


Yearn For You To Touch Me

by AlecWrites



Series: HQThirstmas2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Top Sugawara Koushi, touched starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Day 4 for thirstmas!!Prompt: touch starved/spanking!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQThirstmas2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Yearn For You To Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Day 4 for thirstmas!!   
> Prompt: touch starved/spanking!

Sugawara can explain. He doesn’t have to, but he will. He completely understands that Ennoshita is busy with work. His hours keep him busy and make him tired, exhausted. Sugawara does everything in his power to respect and support him. Even Sugawara’s own responsibilities keep him from being able to interact with his lover on a daily basis. But. That doesn’t stop Sugawara’s mind from going blank, _craving,_ _needing,_ _yearning_ for Chikara’s touch. He’s usually the submissive between them, and they try and maintain a healthy level of sex. Sugawara’s usually completely satisfied and happy with their sex life. However, he can’t go on any longer. Sugawara feels as if he hasn’t been touched in _weeks; he's_ so far gone that he can’t even calculate how long it’s actually been. Ennoshita hasn’t seemed to notice. Sugawara can’t help but think that maybe Ennoshita is just putting up with Sugawara’s clear hypersexuality and he isn’t seriously considering what Ennoshita wants. That would make him a terrible boyfriend, and he can’t even bring himself to bring it up.

However, Sugawara finds out that the opposite is true, the very next night. He’s asleep, warm and comfortable next to Ennoshita. He feels his body go warm, heat traveling to his gut, and when his eyes flutter open they shoot straight down where Ennoshita’s head is bobbing up and down on Sugawara’s dick. His tongue wrapping around his tip with practiced expertise. The warmth of his mouth catches up with him and he throws his head back. “Chikara- _ wha _ t?” Sugawara’s gasps, his hands shooting into Ennoshita’s hair. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Ennoshita’s words are muffled by the dick in his mouth, but he manages to make sense to Sugawara. 

“What?”

“I need you, I need you to need  _ m _ e-” He cuts himself off by taking all of Sugawara’ dick into his mouth. Sugawara allows himself to revel in the feeling before forcing Ennoshita off of his dick by his hair and turning them over. He kisses Ennoshita’s neck, wet and hungry against his warm skin. It’s too much, they’re both over sensitive, yearning and needing each other's touch. Ennoshita rubs against Sugawara’s sides, moaning into the air as Sugawara’s teeth graze his skin. 

“Koushi!” Ennoshita calls, and Sugawara ignores him, continuing to explore his skin. Pinching flesh between his teeth, and licking the tender bruises he creates. Ennoshita is whimpering, rutting into Sugawara’s hip, desperate for friction. Sugawara flips him over, positioning his hips hard into the bed. Ennoshita thrusts into the bed sheets, his hips moving on their own. Sugawara bites his bottom lip, enjoying the desperation in Ennoshita’s movements. 

Sugawara pulls Ennoshita’s bottoms off of him to reveal his ass. Without warning he gives it a hard slap. Ennoshita cries out. 

“Oh, oh _ yes please _ , again.” He begs and Sugawara spanks him again. He’s so hard, leaking on Ennoshita’s asscheeks. Pre-cum spreading over his cheeks adding a beautiful gloss. Again, he spanks him again and again until his cheeks turn red. And then. It’s too much. Ennoshita is drooling into the bedsheet, Sugawara’s tip is angry and red. He repositions, settles his hard member between Ennoshita’s cheeks, wet with precum and fucks into them. 

His breathing is labored. His throat burns. Watching Ennoshita bend to his will instead of the other way around. Sugawara was so wrong, thinking that Ennoshita didn’t need him as badly as he thought. They were both entirely touch starved, and needed to feel loved and wanted by the other. Sugawara could feel the way that Ennoshita squeezed his cheeks together, even though they must burn and he was burnt out. Needy, he still hasn't come yet, the bedsheet was probably wet beneath him. Precum dripping. 

Sugawara was in heaven. Ennoshita’s ass almost felt as good as being inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as tight but it was incredibly soft and Sugawara was sure he was going to come undone any second now. Ennoshita’s ass hit against his hips as Sugawara held them together. 

“Koushi, baby,  _ please _ spank me again!” Ennoshita begged and Sugawara didn’t have a single problem fulfilling his request. He spanked him hard, and his asscheeks tightened. And now he knew why Ennoshita asked. He wanted Sugawara to come, all over his ass and back. He would be so pretty, painted in white streaks of come. Sugawara spanked him until his release, his climax. Exploding all over Ennoshita’s back, painting his ass crack white. Ennoshita’s hips lowered and Sugawara didn’t even realize that he had lifted his hips. That’s probably why it felt so goddamn  _ good. _

Sugawara fell to his lover's side. He rubbed comforting circles into his hips and shoulder blades. Ennoshita hummed peacefully. Sugawara moved a hand through Ennoshita hair. A much needed touch by the way Ennoshita whined, and Sugawara felt the sound go straight to his dick. He rolled his eyes at his body. Even he needed a minute to recuperate before even considering going again. He reached over to the desk beside the bed. And slowly, gently rubbed a thick lotion over Ennoshita’s cheeks. Ennoshita whimpered once again, at the sting, but he sighed shortly after getting used to the sensation. Sugawara couldn’t help but smile as he lulled Ennoshita to sleep with the soft rubbing of his ass. He was wiped out, not just from work. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! This was originally supposed to be dom enno, but it didn't happen that way haah


End file.
